<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>镰刀王子 by Cat_TowerNUMBER4</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986043">镰刀王子</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4'>Cat_TowerNUMBER4</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>League of Legends</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Odyssey, M/M, True Love's Kiss</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:46:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,219</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986043</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cat_TowerNUMBER4/pseuds/Cat_TowerNUMBER4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>拉亚斯特设法哄骗凯隐亲了它一口。随着一阵白雾涌出，一个巨大得差点把凯隐的飞船顶穿的生物出现在他面前。</p><p>一个捏他自青蛙王子的“真爱之吻”的梗的傻瓜故事。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Shieda Kayn/Rhaast</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>镰刀王子</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I AM HERE, AND I WON'T BE STOPPED.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>-+-<br/>
当凯隐第不知道多少次把装着拉亚斯特的球体从那把镰刀中扯出来，拿在手里来回地抛着玩的时候，它终于忍不住了。<br/>
“凯隐，我说，”球体闪闪地发着金色的光，“你是不是喜欢我？”<br/>
凯隐停下了手里的动作。突然出现在脑海里的声音打断了他一贯的自娱自乐和妄自尊大的幻想，他双手捧着拉亚斯特，垂眼，高高在上地俯视它。从凯隐握着它（的球体）的角度拉亚斯特被迫仰视着——如果它有眼睛和脖子的话——凯隐，他蓝色的眼影和金色的眼瞳完美地倒映在拉亚斯特上。<br/>
蓝色的，眼影。或许还带着亮片？拉亚斯特受不了凯隐的品味。他糟糕的发型、糟糕的妆容，和下巴上的三道细细的金属。“那些金属丝使你的脸看上去像是充电插头。”拉亚斯特如此点评道。然而，辛辣的评价无法使凯隐改变他那糟糕的品味，凯隐在外观上固执得如同他对待那些奥能。拉亚斯特跟凯隐朝夕相处，被迫忍受着只有半边脑壳推平了的蓝色头发、深邃的蓝紫色眼影搭配金色眼睛，彰显宽阔胸肌的紧身装束，和周身的金属，日复一日，尽管至今拉亚斯特仍致力于让凯隐改变他的外观，但它也逐渐变得对凯隐的打扮顺眼了起来。<br/>
习惯，多么可怕。从凯隐决定握住拉亚斯特以来已经过了很长一段时间，长到他们已经度过了最开始的猜忌期（只有凯隐在忌惮），变得亲密无间，像一对互相分享小秘密的情侣（拉亚斯特挑选的形容词汇），在脑海里窃窃私语，说着些大不敬的悄悄话，又或者是在意见分歧的时候进行翻江倒海的争吵，尽管那看上去就是凯隐在冲着他的镰刀大吼：毕竟拉亚斯特的话只通到凯隐的脑子里，其他人一概听不见，于是身为镰刀的拉耶斯特还曾大肆嘲笑过抱着镰刀说话的凯隐：看，你就像个失恋的傻瓜，抱着个物体说个不行。<br/>
“拉亚斯特，我是不是把你的脑子抛坏了？”凯隐忧心忡忡地问。说太过担忧倒也没有，如果拉亚斯特真的傻了，他就可以轻松收下拉亚斯特的力量了——这破镰刀遮遮掩掩的，一直声称自己只是个镰刀，力气从来都是他来出，还要把奥能分给它吃。尽管拉亚斯特一再坚持他分吃奥能的行为是一种“极高回报的投资”，况且也不是没遇到过拉亚斯特把奥能反哺给他的情况。因此直至目前，凯隐都是把拉亚斯特当做一个用奥能养着的宠物（或许也没错，毕竟拉亚斯特自称奥能生物），要杀死一个陪伴了自己许久的宠物，不管怎么说，都令他产生了不忍的感情。<br/>
“我的脑子才没坏，你清楚得很。”尽管预料到了凯隐的反应，但被质疑脑子坏掉还是让拉亚斯特不高兴了起来。“你看，我们一整天都在一起，除了在睡觉我们就是在说话，不是吗？而且，我们共享一切——共享奥能，共享秘密，我们亲密无间。承认吧凯隐，没有了我，你会孤独到发狂的。”<br/>
“放屁，我看你对自己的出身瞒得严严实实。”凯隐几乎是下意识地反驳道。帝国的枢机将军在跟拉亚斯特相处的日子里脾气变得越来越差，两人——一人一镰总会因为抬杠而进入到喋喋不休的争论中，这次也不例外。“没有你，我也能好好的当上我的皇帝。我不是缺你不可，也绝对不会喜欢你。”<br/>
凯隐把手里的球体残暴地塞回镰刀的空洞中。“竟然觉得我会喜欢一把镰刀，一个球。自大也该有个限度，拉亚斯特。”<br/>
“比不过你。”拉亚斯特这么回答道，随后双方便陷入了一阵沉默。这样的沉默通常会发生在他们的拌嘴之后，代表着休战和“我们将不再在这个话题上纠缠下去”。凯隐坐在沙发上，兀自陷入了惯常的妄想之中：那些包含着暴力、权力和装饰华丽的殿堂的，光怪陆离的想法。拉亚斯特知道他脑海中的一切，而他也只是沉默着，似乎在思考着自己的事情，没像往常那样对凯隐的想法进行几句评价。<br/>
-+-<br/>
凯隐枕着他的幻想睡着了。<br/>
他毫无形象地躺在休息室的沙发上，拉亚斯特挤在他的脊背和沙发靠背之间，代表着拉亚斯特的球体在凯隐的头顶上。<br/>
不管拉亚斯特曾是什么，现在它都只是被封印在镰刀里的一个精神体。在漫长的岁月中它独自待在漆黑的井底，习惯了自己消磨时间，戏弄那些受到诱惑的人类，但在遇到凯隐前，它从未与任何人类有过真正意义上的交谈。<br/>
现在凯隐睡着了，但拉亚斯特没有睡眠。它百无聊赖，躺在沙发上，一时转动自己观察下方凯隐那头一半夸张地拱着，另一半露出青色的头皮的发型，它都要看厌了——凯隐总是用这样的姿势睡觉，蜷缩在镰刀的刀刃下方——头顶紧挨着拉亚斯特（的球体），而背部紧贴着镰刀的柄部，而镰刀拉亚斯特通常被挤在墙壁和凯隐的脊背之间，就像现在这样。哪怕是睡在沙发上，也是这种熟悉的姿势，好像只有这样才能让他安然入睡一样。<br/>
在无数个凯隐睡着了的夜晚，拉亚斯特环绕在黑暗中，仿佛又回到了那漆黑暗无天日的地底。凯隐三令五申不许它用同样的手段去诱惑他的船员，而拉亚斯特也合作地没有去捉弄那些值夜班的士兵们，毕竟在脑子里说话的手段于它而言不过是筛选合适的肉体时才会使用的——它当然不会把这事告诉凯隐，作为奖励，拉亚斯特得到了一场血肉横飞的屠杀和大量的奥能补充，皆大欢喜。<br/>
但拉亚斯特无聊的时候会在凯隐的脑子里搞点事情。尤其是在夜晚凯隐熟睡时，那毫不设防的大脑就是拉亚斯特的游乐场。它随意地梭巡在凯隐的记忆中，在梦境里以原本的模样与凯隐见面，等凯隐清醒后只会在朦胧的记忆中留下一个猩红色、头上长有双角的身影：在梦里见到了谁、发生了什么，凯隐都不会记得。<br/>
但是凯隐没有在做梦。<br/>
或许是之前的荒唐幻想太过逼真了，甚至超越了梦境，于是现在这个睡着了的凯隐的脑子里只有一片甜美的黑暗，拉亚斯特窥探进去，叹着气退了出来。<br/>
并不是说拉亚斯特对凯隐的梦境没有兴趣，如果它想的话，它可以在利用凯隐的记忆将它们拼拼凑凑弄出一段有趣的梦境来。拉亚斯特可喜欢在凯隐的梦——潜意识——里给自己留下美好的印象，叫凯隐对它好一点，或者更狠心一点，让凯隐对它心软，好让自己在撕破脸的那天能够占尽先机。<br/>
但现在拉亚斯特需要做的不是在凯隐的梦境里搅风搅雨，它有了一个更确切、比起杀掉凯隐来说更容易达成的目标：一，让凯隐喜欢上自己；二，让凯隐亲自己一口。<br/>
-+-<br/>
说来讽刺，无论是奥德赛宇宙还是死兆星宇宙，看上去都跟甜蜜温柔的童话格格不入，然而，害得拉亚斯特被困在镰刀内的诅咒，就是由这么软乎乎的东西构成的。<br/>
“无心无情的死兆星，你得学会爱为何物。”封印它的存在这么咏叹着，说着温柔的话语却毫不留情地把它揍了一顿后塞进了一把镰刀内。“当与你真心相爱的人亲吻你，你就自由了，死兆星。”那存在说完，就把它扔到了宇宙边缘的一颗无人问津的星球上的地心。<br/>
数千万年来，拉亚斯特不断呼唤着人类前来，它会挑选合心的肉体附身，然而那些肉体也不能坚持多久；它看过每一个前来的人的记忆、经历，尽管附身过他人，成为过与人类似的存在，拉亚斯特仍然不明白爱为何物，又有什么需要的必要。尽管附身他人不是一个一劳永逸解决问题的办法，但比起在茫茫宇宙中找寻什么爱情，还是两条腿又贪婪的人类要多上许多。<br/>
当拉亚斯特第一次跑进凯隐的脑子里的时候，他在为找到了一具极佳的肉身而高兴。可以这么说，在如此长的时光里，拉亚斯特从未遇到过像凯隐那样与它完美契合的肉身，那时候的它只是单纯地被凯隐那份独特吸引了，它千方百计把凯隐弄到自己所在的艾欧楠星球上，使了点小手段让凯隐拿起它——然后它就理所当然地被凯隐那副一开始不情愿不配合但又逐渐在欲望中堕落的态度给迷住了。<br/>
按照某些愚蠢的爱情小说的话来说，可以归结为一句简单的“好极了凯隐，你引起了我的注意。”<br/>
关于“相爱”一词中，拉亚斯特对凯隐的箭头问题解决了，接下来才是核心的部分：如何让凯隐爱上拉亚斯特，然后心甘情愿地去亲一把镰刀？<br/>
拉亚斯特知道凯隐对那个黄毛小丫头多少有些念想。是不是应该处理掉她？她就跟那个会吹风的家伙一样讨厌——还没等拉亚斯特想到该怎么诱骗凯隐手下的士兵们私自行动把那小丫头解决了，凯隐就已经迷迷糊糊地醒了过来，反手习惯性地握起了拉亚斯特。<br/>
拉亚斯特陡然一惊，把脑子里那些充斥着血和尖叫和自己的桀桀笑声的想法赶了出去，得意地对凯隐说道：“看啊凯隐，你果然离不开我。”<br/>
“或许是吧。”刚睡醒还懵懂着的凯隐还没竖起他那名为“不可一世的皇帝凯隐陛下”的保护型尖刺，意外的坦诚让拉亚斯特精神抖擞，它看到了自己解放在即：“果然，你喜欢我。”<br/>
“开什么玩笑，我怎么会爱上一把镰刀？”<br/>
他没有同样用“喜欢”这个词，而是不打自招般使用了感情更为强烈的“爱”去形容他对拉亚斯特的感情。拉亚斯特开心得要飞起来了，他说：“那你敢亲我一下吗？”<br/>
“什么？”凯隐用不可理喻的眼神盯着拉亚斯特，仿佛它刚才说了什么惊世骇俗的话：事实上也相差无几。<br/>
“你肯定不敢。”拉亚斯特循循善诱，“如果有喜欢我的人亲吻我，”那个金色的球体闪了闪，“我就会发出红色的光，可以用来辨别谁喜欢上了我。”<br/>
“荒唐。你还有这么没用的能力吗？”<br/>
“是我的封印附带的力量。”拉亚斯特说谎不打草稿，“原本我也不知道它能用来做什么，但现在我找到了它的用途。你一定不敢亲我的，你怕你喜欢上了我的事情被我知道。”说着，拉亚斯特哧哧地笑出声来，成功把凯隐激怒了。<br/>
“放肆，拉亚斯特。”凯隐皱着眉，拽过那个金色的球体，结结实实地吻了上去。<br/>
他还以为拉亚斯特在唬他玩呢。就是把拉亚斯特折了，凯隐也不会信拉亚斯特的那些关于喜欢的鬼话，他也不信自己真的喜欢上一把镰刀这件事会被拉亚斯特知道。他就是想骗我亲他。凯隐这么想着，挑衅地，还伸出舌尖再舔了一下。<br/>
直到他被一股大力掀翻在地，眼前的镰刀像是内容物漏了一样不停地冒出白烟来，凯隐还是头脑发白，没明白过来到底发生了什么。<br/>
-+-<br/>
x月x日下午xx:xx，破碎剪刀号发生了一起重大事故。一个巨型生物从枢机将军的休息室里长了出来，头上那对角一路破关斩将，顶穿了数层的地板天花板，在把这可怜的战舰的外壳顶穿前，这生物终于停止了生长，一对角堪堪顶在外壳上，在最后关头保住了船内所有人的性命，使得船上的人免于被吸到真空宇宙中因为窒息和寒冷死亡。<br/>
在飞船因为敌袭警报呜呜呜地叫起来，警示灯闪烁着把飞船内壁变成红色的时候，枢机将军接通了通讯，语气里带着气急败坏，要所有人冷静，无事发生，都回到岗位上去，修理工就位。<br/>
“拉亚斯特？”凯隐颤着声问道。那生物……真的太过庞大了。凯隐只能看到它的两双猩红色的腿，半透明的，内部鼓动着如同能量流淌其中。<br/>
“是我。”熟悉的声音从脑海中传来，凯隐放松似的松了口气。“等我一下。”拉亚斯特这么说着，片刻后一个浓缩至两米多的拉亚斯特出现在了凯隐面前，头顶上的空洞旁还聚集着大量试图看热闹准备修理飞船的修理员工。凯隐正打算抡起镰刀把拉亚斯特砍一顿，却发现他的镰刀已经变成了面前这个猩红色、头上长角的生物——<br/>
等等，这个特征。<br/>
“果然在梦里的家伙就是你吧！”凯隐怒吼，人群一片哗然。“你看看你！你自己下巴上都长着跟外露的牙套一样金属，你哪来的脸说我？”<br/>
拉亚斯特摸摸它的下巴，晃晃头上的角：“我的，很帅。你的，不行。”<br/>
“你从哪里冒出来的啊！你不是镰刀吗？（而且，你怎么这么丑啊！）”最后一句话凯隐没有当着众人的面说出来，但是拉亚斯特毫无疑问听到了。于是它决定做一点小小的报复。<br/>
“真爱之吻，亲爱的，那就是真爱之吻的力量。”它得意洋洋地宣布，“现在我们是一体的了。我们共享生命，共享未来，朋友们，祝福我，拉亚斯特和你们的将军，悉达·凯隐！”<br/>
在人们经久不息的掌声和欢呼声中，未来的至高皇帝，悉达·凯隐，脸又青又白，展现出了前所未有的杀意。<br/>
-+-<br/>
然而，在那日之后，破碎剪刀号上的全体员工就再也没见过那个长相奇特的奥能生物拉亚斯特。他们敏锐地注意到了枢机将军的镰刀变了模样，从原本的蓝紫色调点缀着金色，变成更加深沉帅气的黑红色，那个发光的暗红色球体越发的夺人眼球，它看上去现在更加像一件凶狠的杀人武器了。<br/>
同时，他们发现，以往那个习惯扛着镰刀使刀刃向上的枢机将军，现在像是要用地板来磨刀似的，怒气冲冲地拖着他的镰刀到处走。</p><p>-END-</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>